Heart Monitor
by ColdCutLettuce
Summary: Two souls stuck in someone else's body, they make it work.


Struggling under thin unfamiliar blue sheets, Ryou was pulled from the darkness that swallowed him just a few hours before. His squirming ceased as his eyes fluttered open. A white square machine came into view, specifically the black screen pointing slightly to the right. Through heavy lids Ryou focused on the blinking heart monitor, keeping in his dazed state for just a minute or so longer. The machine's beeping came to an abrupt stop, startling Ryou from his daze and sucking in a frightened gasp. Was this it? Was he dead? The fear began consuming him in an instant.

Several uneventful seconds passed.

Jolting up from bed Ryou found himself between four walls. The bland room matched many of the others on the battle city blimp so it was nothing new. Battle city... Ryou's eyes widened as his mind filled with recent memories. His most recent was from his soul room, having been locked away to avoid any trouble during Bakura and Marik's battle against Mariku. His heart sunk and his head throbbed. 

Ryou lost his focus as the heart monitor reanimated its beeping. The repeating beeps helped pound Ryou's memories down and bring his growing headache up. Running his hands up and down his arms and torso the pale boy failed to find any wires or cords connecting him to the machine. Directing a cold hate filled glare toward the monitor Ryou took note at the lack of cords coming from the machine.

The rooms door flung open quite abruptly, storming in was a golden haired villain. Ryou clenched his sheets, he recognized the man as Marik's other half. The relieved fear made a speedy comeback as Yami Marik made eye contact. Had he not been so overwhelmed with fear Ryou might have pulled away or even shrieked once the spikey haired fiend stopped beside his bed. They both looked as if they had something to say though but instead both parties kept quiet. Letting a brief few seconds pass.

Swallowing his nervousness Marik's other half took a seat on the bed beside Ryou, continuing their silence. He hesitated, even stuttered, when he decided to speak "W-Who are you?" he growled, keeping an aggressive tone best he could. "Uhh… Baku-...No I mean… " he paused, rethinking his answer. " _Ryou_ " Ryou answered. His name had been taken and tainted, it was no longer his it was the rings now. It wasn't just his name the ring took, it was everything. His entire life _stolen_.

The silence carried on, both too lost in thought to notice. Yami Marik knew this frail quiet boy wasn't the Bakura he previously faced off with, it wasn't a surprise when he changed his answer. He'd never met Ryou before, only ever seeing Bakura. Perhaps it was a stretch to assume he'd share his hatred and sadness for being locked out of a life they both deserved.

"And you..?" Ryou mumbled, breaking from his own thoughts to stare up at this Marik. Yami Marik exhaled and shrugged letting some time pass in thought before he puffed up his chest, ready to give an aggressive answer. Before he could speak he was embraced, Ryou's arms wrapped gently around him. Unable to understand his own reasons for the sudden contact Ryou felt fully prepared to be shoved away out of surprise. The lack of an oncoming smack gave Ryou some assurance in his next move.

"Mariku…" he dubbed this Marik.

The newly named spirit felt a weak urge to put up a fight but being held in such thin arms swayed him away from the aggression. "Absolutely not." Mariku grumbled, eyes widening at the now wet cheeks pressed to his shoulder. Ryou had never met Mariku only seen him a time or two from a distance but here he was embracing him, crying for him.

A faint sigh escaped Mariku accompanied by a weak excuse "You're getting my shoulder wet…" to try and free himself from the affection he longed for. His complaint fell on deaf ears and he was glad it did, letting Ryou hold him for a little longer.

Ryou nuzzled into a tanned hand as it found itself brushing past his cheek and running through his hair. Mariku imagined it far less soft than it actually was, his fingers running right through the white strands. "We should get moving…" his tone was gentle and his voice low. Mariku ran from tempting hair and understanding hold. Ryou let him go without a fight, lifting a sleeve he managed to wipe away a few tears.

Mariku stood up, the room fell away as Mariku found himself exiting the darkness of an alleyway. Embraced by the night sky he felt Domino's city lights reflecting on him. He wore Marik's body just as he had on the blimp but this time at his side was a pale ghostly boy floating with him.

Neither were new to sharing a body or being forced to watch outside of it so when Ryou found himself outside of Marik's body it wasn't difficult to piece together that he was sharing another body. Mariku didn't speak much as he disappeared in a crowd, traveling through the city on foot.

About thirty minutes had passed before Ryou mustered the courage to finally ask "Where are we going?..."

"Your apartment." Mariku answered as quiet and low energy as before. Ryou originally was fine with that plan but the longer they wondered about the more he grew concerned.

"I don't have my key." he spoke up.

"What? Don't you have a spare under a mat or something?" Mariku asked, his violet eyes shifting to the shorter being.

"I don't…" Ryou sighed, staring down at the sidewalk beneath them.

Continuing down a now empty street with no neon lights to light their way the two racked their brains on what to do next. Mariku worried on where to go and Ryou worried that he upset Mariku. Passing some dim street light every few paces Bakura felt drawn to aim his stare up at the moon hanging just above. A sniffle broke the silence and grabbed Mariku's attention. "What is it?" he asked, stopping to peer down at the now sobbing Ryou.

Ryou shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks and disappearing before they met the floor. "I want it back…"

Confused by Ryou's words Mariku kept from answering, sifting through ideas on what he could be talking about. Once it hit him it hit him like a truck. "Y-Your body?" the now guilt-filled Mariku asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mhm…" was all Ryou could answer with, his throat felt like it was closing in on itself. Dropping his head into sleeve covered hands he was unable to hold back his sorrow much more. He didn't often cry, at least not when he was with others, but in this moment it was all he could do. Unable to control himself he tried to at least keep quiet.

"When did you last have control?" Mariku asked, sympathetic eyes resting on Ryou.

"I don't know…" Ryou repeated through tearful whimpers.

Mariku felt a sharp pain pierce through his chest hearing Ryou's answer. What was he supposed to say back? What would he have said to himself in a time like this? With nothing to answer with Mariku turned from Ryou, continuing on their journey.

Ryou lagged behind as the two continued through the dark neighborhood, turning around at some point and heading back to the neon lights of domino city. As they kept it pushing Mariku had come to notice an unwanted set of eyes following the two, or more specifically him. Mariku's head lifted, cocking to the right as he picked up on the lowly being following them.

It was instant and terrifying, Ryou had been forced back into his soul room, Bakura would force him away just the same once he grew bored or annoyed with him. Ryou stayed quiet, this hurt. Mariku had no reason to bother with him but was it wrong of him to assume that Mariku wouldn't just banish him from the body without a word. He wanted to get up, he wanted to scream and demand he be let out, but he did neither. Instead Ryou fell back onto the bed he woke in. Letting himself get swept up in the worries and fears.

Eyes heavy and burning Mariku felt his body growing weaker, he peered down at his blood splattered rod in. A sigh of exhaustion proceeded the sudden gut wrenching pain coursing through his body. What was this? He'd never felt anything so painful, it was as if it was burning a hole through his chest. Gasping in pain Mariku stumbled back against a dirty brick wall, leaning against it as he clenched his shirt.

Not knowing how to handle the point Mariku tried to walk it off, taking another few steps forward before tears started building in his eyes. This hurt. This hurt so much. Mariku felt his world tossing and turning around him, his heart starting to race while his head grew dizzy and disorientated.

Neither expected the change but before they knew it Ryou found himself no longer laying on the bed but instead the cold concrete ground, he moaned as he came to. Groaning at the bruise on the back of his head and shivering at the lack of coverage on the rest of his body.

Ryou found his footing, standing back up he tugged at Mariku's cape. Pulling the fabric around himself in an attempt to cover as much as possible. Stumbling a few feet ahead he took notice of the missing Mariku. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't bitter, Mariku felt so different but he was an evil spirit just the same as the ring. It was stupid to think otherwise. Wiping away a couple more tears Ryou wandered back toward Domino, maybe if he could find Yugi or Tea or anyone else he knew he'd be okay.

Unaware of the battered body he was leaving behind Ryou soon left the neighborhood. Reentering the bustling city, he soon redirected himself through various landmarks in Yugi's card shop's direction.

Reaching the warm fabric up to his mouth as he walked Ryou did his best to avoid acknowledging any weird looks he got from night goers. Many were drunk and loud but a good few were just getting off their shift, it was near one in the morning after all. Even after being wronged he longed for an outside force to take this unbearable glaring off of him, if only he was in a more modestly dressed body.

Arriving at Kame Game, Yugi's grandfather's shop, Ryou stood outside the door. The sign said 'closed' but this was an emergency. Even so Ryou felt as if he'd only be a burden entering, he didn't have anywhere else to go but what would happen to him if he did get Yugi's help. Surely they couldn't force him back to his body, especially since he didn't know where it was. A frustrated sigh later and Ryou was turning to leave, before he could get too far though he heard the gameshop's door swing open.

"Marik?" A young voice called.

Ryou froze, fear spreading over him, the voice was easily recognized as Yugi's. It was so early in the morning what was he doing up? Let alone watching the door… Ryou kept quiet, praying something else would take him over and fix this problem itself.

"Marik!" Yugi called with a bit more attitude, glaring a hole right through Ryou's back.

"It's n-not what you th-think?" Ryou answered, scared by his own voice or rather Marik's.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, noticeably fighting a yawn as he hung out of the shop's door.

Ryou felt uneasy, how was he supposed to answer that? If he told the truth would he have to face the pharaoh? With how strongly Bakura and seemingly everyone else felt about him he didn't seem like the guy Ryou wanted to meet.

"Do you… want to come inside?" Yugi asked, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. "I can make tea." he added.

"I don't know…" Ryou answered, glancing over his shoulder. He had been out for quite a while, tea sounded nice, maybe he could just not bring up the fact that he wasn't Marik.

"Come on…" Yugi stumbled out, grabbing Ryou's cape. He felt perfectly safe with the pharaoh hovering over him, but both he and the pharaoh felt something was off with Marik. He lacked any intensity, he seemed more scared of Yugi than Yugi was of him. Ryou was ready to put up a fight but before he could squeak out a threat Yugi was tugging him inside.

Inside Ryou and Yugi took up space in the kitchen. Yugi had put a kettle on the stove before taking a seat beside Ryou at the table. He propped his arm up to rest his head on. "So… What are you doing here?" Yugi asked again, letting out another yawn. "You're supposed to be in Egypt." a tired sniffle following.

Ryou felt his stomach turn, what was he supposed to say? Focusing his eyes on the kettle across the kitchen Ryou didn't answer, to busy going over how much of a mistake this was. Yugi followed Ryou's stare to the kettle. "You seem different." the shorter boy thought aloud. "Quieter…" he added. "Did something happen?"

"No." Ryou answered without hesitation.

"You sure? I don't mind listening." Yugi's eyes moved back to Ryou.

"No… I mean…I am sure…" Ryou mumbled, he wasn't sure how Marik would have responded but he knew it wasn't like this.

"Do you still have the rod?" Yugi asked, scanning Ryou for it.

"I don't…er.. I mean…" Ryou gulped, tugging the cape tighter around him. "I don't know.."

"You don't know? Marik did you hit your head or something?" Yugi's voice was filled with concern as he interrogated Ryou.

"No.. yes! Er.." Biting his tongue Ryou's stare moved to the ground.

Yugi's questions stopped quite abruptly, once they had Ryou's eyes slid to see what he was waiting for. Yugi's vision was fixed just over Ryou's side, Ryou felt chills shooting through him as his eyes widened. He knew what Yugi was looking at, the pharaoh must have been right behind him. Ryou kept from turning his head best he could but he still tried to glance behind him, as if he could see the pharaoh. "Y-Yugi-" "-Marik you're acting very strange." Yugi interrupted, his tone made the concern seem more like a threat to Ryou.

Ryou reached out, taking the cup of tea and holding it up to his lips. " I'm sorry to hear that.. I don't know how I'm acting different though…" Ryou responded, taking a sip after.

Yugi's eyes widened at the action. Like a feeling of realization piercing through him. The way Ryou daintily held the cup, how he responded. "Are you… Marik?" He asked, on the edge of his seat for an answer.

"Maybe." Ryou responded vaguely. "Tell _him_ to go away for a few minutes…" Ryou insisted, referring to the pharaoh. Yugi hesitated, they both knew he wasn't going to lie.

A couple seconds of internal debate had passed before Yugi gave a nod.

"Is it done?"

"It is…"

"No."

"No? I swear it's just us!" Yugi's voice noticeably heightened as he tried to defend himself.

"I'm not Marik." Ryou rephrased in a whisper, staring into the tea water.


End file.
